Concequences
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: mini Ipod Shuffle challenge! Flack finds out what happens when he gets scared! Response to Lacythedemonicduck


The Show – Lenka/Love Lockdown –Kanye West/When love takes over- David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland

'_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why'_

Jess Angell and Lindsay Messer sat either end of the living room Lindsay and Danny's apartment watching Lucy try to walk back and forth between them. "But the problem is Linds he just shut me out it's my home too and he's changed the lock, blocked my number. I don't know what's going on with him. He hasn't been at work; he won't talk to Stell or Mac about it. I love him soo much but at the same time I hate him for what he's doing to us, to me." Jess's eyes began to water as the tears fell down her cheeks, Lucy had just got in Jess's lap and was now kissing her trying to make her 'Anny Ess' better. Just as Lindsay pulled them both onto the sofa to comfort Jess in her time of need the front door opened and Danny walked in with a bedraggled Flack behind him. As soon as Danny heard the sobs he was in the room like a rocket, but once he saw Jess he realized that if he let Flack in any further this mess he had made would turn into chaos. Lindsay could just make out hr husbands muffled words coming from the hallway. "Flack, GO HOME. Think about what I said, Jess is in the other room with Linds crying her eyes out because you're an arse."

'_Slow it down make it stop _

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_Cause it's too much yeah it's alot _

_to be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool out of love cause _

_I just can't get enough'_

'_I'm not lovin' you way I wanted to_

_What I had to do, had to run from_

_I'm in love wit you but the vibe is wrong_

_And that haunted me all the way home'_

Flack got home to his empty apartment, he missed _his _Jess. But she wasn't his anymore he'd seen to that when he changed the locks and ended up throwing her out of their home, of his life. He finally realised that his fear of commitment was beginning to rule his life. They had moved into together and he had freaked out after 2 months, just 2 months of him coming home to her or vice versa and he freaked and pushed her away. He knew he would have run if anybody would have had him, but he knew they'd all make him talk to her about his fuck ups.

'_so you never know, never never know_

_Never know enough, til it's over, love_

'_Til we lose control, system overload_

_Screaming', "No, no, no n-no!?'_

He threw himself on the bed and began screaming into his pillow. Finally he sat up and decided he really needed to get her back in his life, he began to walk to the bathroom and stopped beside a picture of them. It had been taken by Lindsay on moving day, they were both on the floor surrounded by boxes, Jess's head was on his chest, his hand on her stomach as if to protect a baby. But Jess wasn't pregnant and never would be if he didn't get his finger out and get her back. He figured his shower could wait till later right now he needed to call her. The phone picked up after 4 rings.

"This better be good Flack 'coz she's just cried herself to sleep for the 5th time today." _Oh god, this is gonna be bad if Linds picked up her phone._

"Yeah it is. I want her back, Linds. God you don't know how much, I know I messed up. I always do."

"I know how much you want her back Don. You think I didn't feel like then when Rueben died and Danny did to me what you're doing to Jess. Pushed me away and then came to regret it. Your niece misses you! Danny wants to talk to you. Just think about it Don, you both fit she loves you but doesn't know if you do anymore."

"Linds can I come see Luce, I miss her too and maybe I can talk to Jess. I know what I need to do and I may need some help."

"Flack!" _oh shit its Dan, my arse is gonna get ridden hard._

"Hey Dan, I know what I need to do. I just need a way to get Jess to agree to come with me. Everything is planned I just need her to agree."

Suddenly the line went dead, _time to suck it up._

'_Its complicated, it always is_

_That's just the way it goes_

_Feels like the way it is so long for this_

_I wonder if it shows_

_And under water now I can breath_

_It never felt so good_

_Cause I can feel it coming over me_

_I wouldn't stop it if I could'_

When he arrived at the Messer household all he could hear was laughing, it's has Jess's laugh along with the giggle he knew belonged to his niece. He knocked and stood there waiting for the door to open, once it had a small blur was launched into his arms. "UNIE ACK!" In the living room Jess's face turned a whiter shade of pale, Lindsay just grabbed her hand for support. Suddenly a song popped into Jess's mind and she began quietly singing it to herself.

'_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go can't do it alone_

_I've tried and I don't know why'_

She realized that was what her life was turning into; a song. Flack walked into the room looking the worst she had ever seen him, he hadn't shaved in days, his clothes looked slept in, his hair was sticking out every which way. "Um...hey Jess. Can I....uh...can I talk to you? Please?" He set Lucy down on the floor wanting to see her walk over to her mother, but she just ended up on her bum looking between Jess and Don like she was at a tennis match. "Uh ok. Just for a minute I promised Lucy I'd give her a bath." Lindsay jumped up and grabbed Lucy, "We'll go get the water ready then, you get auntie Jess to give you your bath." Lucy clapped her hands together and looked at Flack "an unie ack oo." (Translation-and uncle flack too) Flack looked between Lucy and Jess, the look on Lucy's face broke his heart so of course he had to agree "that is if it's ok with auntie jess?" he looked at Jess she just shrugged, as Lindsay and Lucy left to the bathroom. "Ok Flack talk. That's what you came over to do, not ruin my time with my niece." Jess realized she'd gone too far with that comment by the look on Don's face it looked as though she had just slapped him. "She's my niece too, and I needed to see you. I NEED YOU. I'm a fool and I'm sorry, I got scared...this, well it's a big step I've never had a relationship last more than a week and it had been or is 7 months with us and I figured that'd be it no more going out for a beer, no more coming home at 4 in the morning sleep with some girl I picked up in a bar then go to work 2 hours later. I WANT this; I never worked out how much till you weren't there." Jess had begun to blush through Flack's speech.

'_I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_

_I'm so scared but I don't show it_

_I can't figure it out, it's bringing me down_

_I know I've got to let it go and just enjoy the show'_

Lindsay stuck her head out of the bathroom, "Bath's ready!" Flack took Jess's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Just coz you apologized don't think this is over Don. I love you but you hurt me. Now let's just give Lucy her bath." Lindsay passed Lucy to Jess. "Towel's on the heater, lotion is by the sink and bubbles are in the bath with the foam letters she loves." As Flack shut the door he mouthed 'thank you' to his saviour Mrs. Lindsay Messer. Flack sat on the floor facing the bath as Jess lowered Lucy into the water; it seemed Lucy knew the plan as well as she passed Don a 'w'. "wuh". Now it was Don's turn he asked Lucy for an 'I' "ieh", next was 2 'l's "ruh-ruh". It took them a while but they were on the last letter before Jess twigged as to what they were spelling out. "Luce can I have an 'E' please?" She slapped the e onto the wall and began to giggle and clap her hands together. Jess's mouth dropped, don turned to face her on one knee with the ring box opened in his hand. "Jessica Angell you are the light of my life, I know I messed up but I promise that as long as you'll have me I'll never do it again. I love you with all that I have, Will you marry me?" Jess had tears running down her face as she tried to answer "On 2 conditions, 1. you talk to me, don't shut me out I love you too much for that, and 2. That you'll still want me when I'm the size of a house." Now it's Don turn for his jaw to drop, "You're pregnant?" Jess turned to look at Lucy then back to Don "Yeah, You still love me?" Instead of answering he pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. "You got your answer yet?" Jess smirked. "Not yet have another go." "Always and forever Mrs. Donald Flack Jnr. Soon to be Sr." A giggle reminded them of where they are. "Now missy did you know what uncle Don was going to do?" Jess picked Lucy up and sat her on her towel by the sink. Lucy's only answer was to clap her hands and giggle some more. It appeared that her niece was just as devious as her parents.

'_Give me a reason I gotta know_

_Do you feel it too?_

_Can't you see me here on overload_

_And this time I blame you_

_Hmm looking out for you to hold my hand_

_It feels like I could fall_

_Now love me right, like I know you can_

_We could lose it all'_

**A/N- in response to Lacy and Sarah's challenge but sorry Sarah couldn't use that song it was pants man.**

**Press that lil green button, u know u wanna.**

**SuzzieSidle**


End file.
